Tiempo de Vals
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Songfic/ Tres pasos hacen que una boda sea perfecta. (YohXAnna)


**La canción de llama "Tiempo de vals" Y es de Chayanne**

**SK no me pertenece es de Takei y todo lo demás XD**

**Oh! Y recuerden que los reviews son buenos :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las luces se apagaron, y los reflectores del salón se posaron sobre ellos dos, la música comenzó a sonar a través de todo el lugar, las personas despejaron la pista de baile donde los recientes novios se acercaban hasta quedar uno frente al otro, él tomándola por la cintura y entrelazando su mano libre para tomar la de ella, mientras ella posando su mano izquierda en el hombro y la derecha sostenida por la de él, todos en completo silencio, observaron como la pareja de recién casado comenzaba a danzar.

_Tiempo de vals…_

_Es el tiempo hacia atrás…_

_Donde hacer lo de siempre,_

_Es volver a empezar…_

Tanto Yoh como Anna estaban nerviosos al pasar, todos de pie o sentados, observándolos con atención, viendo tan hermosa escena, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, ambos sintieron que estaban completamente solos, como si su alrededor no existiera, siendo ellos lo único en ese momento, claro, Horo andaba por ahí con la cámara.

_Cuando el mundo se para_

_Y te observa girar…_

_Es tiempo para amar…_

Era inevitable ver como ambos efectuaban sus pasos en sincronía perfecta, donde dos personas que se amaban danzaban como si fuesen una, ambos observándose directamente a los ojos, los ojos negros de Yoh tan profundos y calmados, acompañados de su típica sonrisa, mientras que los ámbar de Anna relucían con la luz, como si de dos luceros se tratara, mientras le sonreía a él, sólo él y ella, nadie más en aquél momento, ni la familia, ni amigos, ni invitados, sólo Yoh y Anna Asakura.

_Tiempo de vals…_

_Tiempo para sentir…_

_Y decir sin hablar,_

_Y escuchar sin oír…_

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín,_

_Es tiempo de vivir…_

–El vestido de Anna es hermoso…– Dijo Pilika contemplando como el vestido giraba al ritmo de la música.

–Es una boda muy hermosa…– Dijo Jun con una sonrisa mientras todos observaban maravillados a la reciente pareja de esposos.

–Je, creo que mi hermanito está muy contento en este momento, y Anna también… ¡Oops, quise decir mi cuñadita!– Comentó Hao con una sonrisa y un gato en las manos.

–¡Sí, ambos se ven tan bien juntos!– Respondió Manta.

–Parece un cuento de hadas…– Observó Lyserg.

Y era verdad lo que dijo el peli verde, las luces se movían siempre en dirección a ellos, porque sólo ellos existían en ese momento.

–No necesitan siquiera hablarse…– Habló Tamao con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba fotos.

–Nunca lo han necesitado.– Respondió Horo gravando con una cámara de video.

_¡Bésame en tiempo de vals!_

_¡1..2..3!_

_¡1..2…3!_

_¡Sin parar de bailar…!_

_¡Haz que este tiempo de vals!_

_¡1…2…3!_

_¡No termine jamás!_

–Por fin juntos…– Dijo Keiko sentada mientras sostenía su nieto de dos años, que observaba, muy contento el baile de sus padres.

–Sin duda alguna… dos años para que pudieran casarse a la mayoría de edad, pero al fin este momento llegó.– Comentó Kino mientras sostenía su bastón.

–Hacen muy bonita pareja… ¿No lo crees?– Comentó Tamao a su pareja.

–No hay duda alguna, Anna y Yoh son perfectos el uno para el otro.–

_¡Tiempo de vals!_

_¡Tiempo para viajar!_

_Ir encima del sol,_

_Y debajo del mar…_

_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar…_

_Es tiempo de verdad…_

Un… dos… tres… un… dos… tres… y vuelve repetir en su cabeza, tratando de seguir los pasos, dejó de contar y la música lo guiaba, más que la música, los ojos de su esposa lo hipnotizaban para no confundirse y danzar a la perfección, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro, ya que para él, sólo estaban los dos bailando en todo el salón, había esperado con ansias ese día, ahora la tenía, sólo para él, un…dos…tres… un… dos… tres…

_¡Tiempo de vals…!_

_¡Tiempo para abrazar!_

_¡La pasión que prefieres…!_

_¡Y hacerla girar!_

_¡Y elevarse violenta…!_

_¡Como un huracán!_

_¡Es tiempo en espiral!_

Esos giros hicieron que todos se quedaran impactados con la belleza de la escena, mientras que las luces hacían relucir el vestido de Anna, haciendo que lo que viesen pareciera irreal, simplemente no podían dejar de ver, todos muy emocionados y contentos, mientras que la pareja se expresaba sin palabras y sólo con la mirada, lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

–Es hermoso…– Suspiró Pilika con una sonrisa.

–Impresionante…– Dijo Tao con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

–Ya lo creo, es muy romántico…– Expresó Jeanne apreciando la danza de la pareja y la música.

–¡Es muy hermoso… Buaaaa!– Lloriqueaba Chocolove.

–Oye hermana…– Dijo Redseb muy emocionado.

–Ya lo creo, parece una película…– Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

_¡Bésame en tiempo de vals!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡Sin para de bailar!_

_¡Haz que este tiempo de vals...!_

_¡1…2…3!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡No termine jamás!_

No podían dejar de verse, sus ojos de hipnotizaban mutuamente sin permitirles ver a otra parte, y aunque pudieran, no lo harían, porque Yoh y Anna así lo querían, y nadie podía negarlo, nadie podía negar su infinito amor, que era capaz de romper barreras y deportar cualquier cosa que afrontaran en su camino, porque así era, así debía ser, un equilibrio perfecto, como el ying y el yang, sin dejar de verse, sin dejar de estar juntos, sin articular palabra y comprenderse totalmente, sin soltar sus manos y saber que su amor iba más allá de lo que le demostraran a otros, porque era suficiente con que ellos lo supieran, nadie más, porque así lo habían querido Yoh y Anna Asakura.

_¡Bésame en tiempo de vals!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡Sin para de bailar!_

_¡Haz que este tiempo de vals...!_

_¡1…2…3!_

_¡1...2…3!_

_¡No termine jamás!_

Más allá de su compromiso, ellos habían deseado estar juntos por siempre, porque sentían algo más poderoso que cualquier cosa, ambos sabían que sentían el uno por el otro aquél sentimiento que sólo era para ellos dos, que sólo ellos sabían cómo decirse y demostrarse, porque no había nada ni nadie más que lo comprendiera como ellos, porque sí, porque sí, porque sólo era de ellos, porque sólo era de Anna y Yoh.

_¡Tiempo de vals…!_

_¡Que empleamos los dos!_

_¡Y pujando en el suelo de un viejo salón!_

_¡Con tres pasos de baile…!_

_¡Una historia de amor!_

_¡Es tiempo de sentir…!_

_¡…Y tiempo para ti….!_

Y danzando en medio de la Mansión Asakura en Izumo, bajo el viejo piso del salón más grande, siendo observados por todos con emoción, al lado de sus amigos y familia, bajo la luz de la luna que adornaba los cielos estrellados, Anna y Yoh Asakura unieron sus labios, porque sabían que su historia de amor... nunca tendría fin...


End file.
